If Izzy were an antagonist...
If Izzy were an antagonist... is a one-shot story and separate series from the main series and fanfictions in which Izzy replaces Heather as the role of the main antagonist of Total Drama Island. The story is written by Stephen"Zap". Characters Same as the regular series, except Izzy being the main character of this story: Beth Bridgette Cody Courtney DJ Duncan Eva Ezekiel Geoff Gwen Harold Heather Izzy Justin Katie LeShawna Lindsay Noah Owen Sadie Trent Tyler Story If Izzy were an antagonist... In Not So Happy Campers Parts 1 & 2, Izzy would have reluctantly arrived on the island ignoring Owen, even though he said "hi" to her to whom she does not have a relationship at all with. Heather would have thrown Izzy off the cliff. Killer Bass lose. Ezekiel is eliminated. In The Big Sleep, she would form an alliance with Gwen and Lindsay forming the first ever alliance in the series and would have slept at the 125-hour meter mark in the competition. Screaming Gophers lose. Justin is eliminated. In Dodgebrawl, she would have glared at Noah for losing the challenge. She would have pushed her own team to the limits for losing last episode's challenge. She would have vote off Noah because of it. Noah is eliminated. In Not Quite Famous, she would have read Gwen's diary in front of the audience and bickered at her team for having no talent whatsoever. Scores no points. Killer Bass loses. Harold is eliminated. In The Sucky Outdoors, she would have cussed at Owen for attracting a bear to the Screaming Gophers' campsite. Killer Bass loses. Sadie gone. In Phobia Factor, Owen tries to flirt with her, but Izzy doesn't take it well. She would have conquered her fear of flying anyways. Killer Bass loses. Katie eliminated. In Up the Creek, she would be in a canoe with Cody and Gwen. She would call Cody a f*** and a wuss for hitting on Gwen. Bass wins. Beth eliminated. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Gwen would break Izzy's alliance and LeShawna would have shot at them. Bass wins. Cody eliminated. In If You Can't Take the Heat..., she bosses her team around and she has no eyebrows. Alliance member, Lindsay and former alliance member, Gwen laugh at her for losing her eyebrows. Heather locks Izzy in the freezer. It was down to her and Gwen because the Screaming Gophers lost the challenge, but the votes were backfired and Gwen was eliminated In Who Can You Trust?, she teams up with Lindsay in the jellyfish pool. Izzy jumps off and falls straight into the jellyfish pool. She is brought to the hospital room with Chef Hatchet as the nurse. DJ was eliminated. In Basic Straining, she dances to Micheal Jackson's "Thriller" like the rest of the contestants. She jumps off the tree after being disgusted with Owen's fart during the final challenge. Trent was eliminated. In X-Treme Torture, she would have competed done the motor boat challenge as the final challenge. Her shirt would have accidentally ripped off, exposing her breasts to Tyler, causing more conflict between her and Lindsay later on at the end of the episode. Tyler was eliminated. In Bruch Of Disgustingness, teams would merge. She would form a line between herself and Heather and would ask Bridgette to chose a side. Bridgette would chose LeShawna and Heather's side. She would try to force Bridgette to eat the dolphin weiner without success. Guys would win. In No Pain, No Game, Izzy would be even more pissed at Trent's and Cody's return. She would have not have been in a challenge. Cody would be gone. In Search and Do Not Destroy, she would trick Duncan with a love note. Lindsay would cause birds to come as a distraction. Izzy would kiss Duncan, breaking Courtney's heart and causing her and Duncan to break up. Duncan is eliminated. In Hide and Be Sneaky, she hides in the kitchen with Lindsay finding her hiding place. Izzy tells Lindsay to go hide somewhere else. She and Lindsay would have been found by Chef and would be shot by his squirt gun. She'd attempt to vote Owen off. Bridgette eliminated. In That's Off the Chain!, she would make a deal with Lindsay that she would immune her if she wins. However, Izzy would betary her friend Lindsay, causing her to call her a f***ing b****. She was gone. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, she shaves her legs scaring Geoff all the way to the end. She would be mad at Owen for attracting a psycho killer. Geoff is eliminated. In Wanakanaka Gone Wild!, she would have been shot in the butt by Owen making her mad at him and voting him off. Owen was eliminated. In Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, she would pair up with Trent with her making fun of him for being a mediocre musician and tease about Gwen to the point of him angry at her and badmouthing her. Eva goes bye-bye. In Haute-Campture, everyone hated Izzy because eliminated them and attempt to vote her off. Chris makes the contestants accidentally vote off LeShawna. In Camp Castaways, she would yell at Trent for going crazy over a coconut. She teams up with the Final 4 to hunt down Chris and his yacht. In Are We There Yeti?, she teams up with Courtney during the challenge of beating Heather and Trent to the finsih line first by touching the pole. She would argue with Courtney whlie trying to get there until a yeti shows up and they team up for the finish. Heather was eliminated. In I Triple Dog Dare You!, Izzy would be excited about the Final 3. She went through a series of difficult tasks while doing it and succeeding. However, on her lastest dare, she kicks the razor with her foot shaving her hair completely bald and she gets sent home because she didn't accept the dare making Courtney and Trent be in the Final 2. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, she would have sided with Trent only because she dislikes the other competitor. Heather would throw Izzy in the toliet stall confessional. Trent wins the season. In Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island, she would have no one to partner up with and end up alone. She qualifes for TDA. That's all. This is what would happen if Izzy were an antagonist. Trivia *This story is written by yours truly Zap aka Stephen"Zap" *Izzy is the main character of the story (this is the very main reason for the title). *The sequence of events happen in this story happens similar to Heather in TDI, except Izzy has a relationship with someone, only she doesn't have a relationship with him though. *The karmas Izzy gets is similar to Heather karmas in TDI. Category:Noncompetition stories